1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to toys and, more particularly, to a toy which, after being flung into the air, falls to the ground supported by a parachute which has been deployed in mid-flight.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many toys have been developed in response to an increasing interest in aeronautics and aerospace. These toys have generally attempted to simulate actual airborne devices as realistically as possible. However, devices achieving an accurate simulation have often been relatively expensive or difficult to use. Other devices, while somewhat inexpensive and easy to use, have not performed satisfactorily. Other toys, for example, the devices illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,177,612 and 2,312,629, require a separate launcher, and one of those devices separates into two portions in mid-flight, only one of which is subsequently supported by a parachute.